Confined Spaces
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: When Tori and Jade get trapped in the janitors closet after school they learn a little bit about each other. Can they become friends, or even something more? Rated T. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _Confined Spaces_ **

**Summary: _When Tori and Jade get trapped in the janitors closet after school they learn a little bit about each other. Can they become friends, or even something more?_**

**Pairing: _Jade West/Tori Vega_**

**Request by anon: _Write about Jade and Tori trapped in a small space together. Like an elevator or something._**

**Rated: _T_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Victorious._**

"This sucks." Jade grumbles.

Anger swelled inside of me, for the past two hours I'd been cleaning up the asphalt café after school after _Jade _started a food fight with _Trina _but I got framed, again. "Jade just shut up and help me." I yelled, glaring at the back of Jade's head. The girl had been complaining for hours about us having to clean up but had yet to lift a finger. I threw the rag in my hand at the back of her head, "this is your fault! You started the food fight!"

She scoffed, "Your stupid sister is the one who spilled coffee on me." Jade shrugged, grabbing the rag and tossing it aside, "so this is her fault, and you're her sister so it's yours too."

"The hell it is West! Get off your lazy ass and come help me right now!" I screamed, already annoyed at Trina for getting me into this mess, Jade sighed and swung her legs off of the table she was sitting at. She picked up a mop and started cleaning up the floor, which was almost done but that wasn't the point.

"Your so grouchy sometimes, Vega." Jade remarked under her breath, like I wouldn't hear her. I really wanted to smash the mop in my hands over her head or at least into some part of her body really hard. She gave mopping a half assed try and pretty much just shoved the gunk around until I shoved her out of the way with my hip.

"Rude much?" she grunted.

"Shut up and just sit there uselessly like before." I hissed, she put her hands up in the air in surrender and sat down on the table pulling out her phone and typing away while I finished mopping up the floor, "since you've been useless up to this point, can you at least help me put this shit away?"

"Yeah fine." Jade put her phone in her bag and hooked it over her shoulder, grabbing the mop handle and shoving one of the buckets forward. I grabbed the other one and hooked my bag over my shoulder. The janitors closet was over crowded with boxes of goodness only knows what, so we dumped our bags on the ground and then pushed the two buckets into the room and Jade promptly knocked over six boxes.

"Good going dipshit!" I really wanted to smack her now, I pushed her out of the way and picked up the boxes as quickly as I could and Jade knocked a few more over, "you little-." The janitor's closet door shut and locked.

"What the hell." Jade pushed me into a few boxes and ran for the door shaking it violently to try to get it open, "this is all your fault! You stupid idiot!" Jade screamed, shoving my shoulder so I tumbled farther into the boxes.

"Don't be such a bitch!" I stood up and shoved her shoulder so she stumbled back into the door, "this might not have happened if you hadn't made me clean the whole asphalt café alone!" I screamed.

"Stop over reacting I can just call someone and get us out…but my phones in the hallway." Jade sighed and dropped her hands to her side before quickly crossing them over her chest and pacing in the small area in front of the door.

I glared at her as I straightened up and pushed some of the boxes into new stacks so I had a space cleared and sat down to watch her pace, I frowned while thinking about how I had literally just had my phone in my pocket but I had to put it back in my bag when water got splashed on my jeans.

"So it's Friday now, we're going to be stuck here until Monday." I commented, "Unless Beck bothers to look for his _ex-girlfriend."_

"Low blow, Vega." She snarled, leaning against the door and sliding down until she was sitting across from me. She stared at a box beside my head, it soon sharpened into a glare and she turned it on me, "your parents wont bother coming to look for you, either, will they?" her mouth curled into a creepy smile.

I really wanted to scream at her, but I bit my tongue and plastered a fake smile on my face, "they're in Santa Monica." I lied, pulling my legs up and crossing them Indian style. I started picking at my fingernails, "wont yours?" I knew for a fact my parents didn't care where I was, ever. And I knew hers hardly remembered they had a daughter.

"Dads on a business trip and mom is busy with her clients huge party." Jade replied, here it begins, "wont your buddy Andre come looking for you? Oh no wait you chased away his girlfriend being a nut job." She throws at me.

"Wont Cat come looking for you? Oh no wait, you were perfectly horrible to her and called her crazy and made her come to my house crying at three am yesterday." I yelled back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh just shut up Vega." Jade deflates and I do a little victory cheer in my mind because I won.

"You shut up." Jade lashes out and slams her boot into my knee cap, "ow!" I landed a swift kick into the side of her knee with my boot and glared at her, "quit being such a bitch, we're going to be stuck in here we might as well be nice."

"God you're _so annoying._" Jade snapped. I frowned at her and leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, praying Jade wouldn't decide to kick me in the legs again, or worse my head.

"I'm so bored." I complain.

"Shut up, Vega."

"I have an audition tomorrow."

"You suck, you wouldn't get it anyways." Jade snaps.

My eyes slowly opened and I tipped my head down to look at her with what I hope was an angry stare, "Do you always have to be so mean? What the hell did I ever do to you, anyways?"

"You kissed my boyfriend."

"You dumped iced coffee on my head."

"You were rubbing all over my boyfriend."

"You faked a black eye to make me get in trouble and made me feel horrible and besides that, I didn't kiss your boyfriend when it mattered so let's just drop it!" I huff, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at the floor beside my feet.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you know about Beck trying to kiss me. I found the laptop open from when Cat video messaged me. 'I can't do that to a friend'." I mocked her; she lashed out with her boot again. I jerked my knee out of the way only for her to hit my hip and cause a sharp pain down my whole leg, "look you were nice to me at the PMA's can't you be nice now? Nobody can frickin see you."

"You can."

"And who would believe me? Look we're going to be trapped here for awhile, please be nice backstage Jade for a few hours." She glanced over at me and sighed, crossing her arms and frowning, "thank you, Jade."

"Whatever. I'm bored." She grumbled back, stretching out across the small space, her boots beside my hip. She started tapping her feet against my hip and just stared at me, "I'm bored Vega, entertain me."

"With what? We're in a closet." I snapped.

"Sing, it's about the only thing your good at." She grumbled.

"What happened to 'nice'?" I asked.

"I said you were good at something." She reasoned, shrugging.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Make It In America." Jade replied.

"Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street, got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet, I'm just trying to make it in America. Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt, faded 1985 form a Stones' convert and I'm dying to make it in America." I hummed.

I paused for a second, enjoying the fact that I could make Jade smile with something other than my pain, "And I'm singing the words to my favorite song, with the rag top down and my glasses on and I'm driving straight through America. I wanna taste the sun, cause baby I'm born to run, I got a feeling that I'm not the only one."

I sang through the rest of the song and sat up, "your turn, sing me something."

"What the hell do you want me to sing? Not something stupid."

"First song that pops into your head." I tell her.

She goes silent and thinks about it for a minute before starting to sing, "Red one. Let's go to the beach, each. Let's go get away. They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light. Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by. The Patrón, own, let's go get it on. The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone, is it two three leave a good tip, ima blow all my money and don't give two shits."

"Of all the 'un-stupid' songs in the world, you pick that?" I tease. I grin at her and she glowers, "I'm on the floor, floor, I love to dance, so give me more, more, 'til I can't stand. Get on the floor, floor, like it's your last chance. If you want more, more, then here I am."

And together we both belt out, "starships were meant to fly hands up, and touch the sky! Can't stop 'cause we're so high, let's do this one more time! Starships were meant to fly hands up and touch the sky. Let's do this one more time, can't stop…" and then we were both laughing,

Jade goes silent first, glaring at me like I'd done something wrong, I glare back at her until she stops. "Okay now I'm bored again." She deadpans, "so what the hell are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Jade; I'm not your entertainment committee." Jade glared at me and sat forward, pulled off her jacket, balled it up and adjusted some boxes to lie down on the jacket. I pulled my feet back so she could have more room. I dragged my jacket off and balled it up between my head and the wall.

When I couldn't fall asleep I pulled the jacket out from behind my head, pushed aside the two stacks of boxes beside me leaned against one to get more comfortable and started singing the first song that popped into my head, "I miss the sound of your voice, and I miss the rush of your skin, and I miss the still of silence, as you breathe out and I breathe in.

If I could walk on water if I could tell you what next, make you believe, make you forget. So come on get higher and loosen my lips faith and desire in the swing of your hips, just to pull me down hard and drown me in love." Jade seemed to be asleep now, her breathing was even and she was hardly moving.

She looked so peaceful laying there, her face lost all of its normal anger and tension. Her mouth lacked that angry tension that it always held. Her hair wasn't curled as tightly as normal; it kind of just fell around her face in soft waves, a chunk falling across her face.

_What the hell was I doing, checking Jade out? If she knew she'd kill me._ "I miss the sound of your voice, the loudest thing in my head. And I ache to remember all the violent sweet perfect words that you said." But her eye lashes brushed her cheeks in a pretty way. The dark black lashes contrasted lovely against her porcelain skin. Thank goodness she was asleep.

_Tori, stop checking her out. She might strangle you if she even thinks that's what you're doing! Or worse figure out you're into girls, god that would go over well_. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, _new song, new song, new song_. The next song to pop into my head wasn't much better.

"I know you suffered, but I don't want you to hide. Such a stupid song." I muttered, new song, "are you listening, hear me talk hear me sing, open up the door is it less is it more. I'm so bored."

An hour later I was slamming the side of my head against the wall until there was a dull pulsating ache blooming through my skull, "Vega, if you keep doing that you're going to bleed."

"Like you care." I snap, I hadn't meant for it to happen it just was a defense when talking to Jade.

"Dead bodies tend to smell after three days." She mumbled. I turned to look at her. She was still lying where she had been earlier. Eyes still closed hair still over her face, "there has to be something we can do in here." She mutters.

"Like what? Spend a few hours with each other and then see who can murder the other faster?" she opened her eyes slowly and smirked, "what?" I asked, self consciously swiping my face.

"I'd totally kill you first or at least drive you nuts." She tells me, sitting up finally, "we have to find something to do, what the hell is in all of these boxes?" she nudges one with her boot.

"I don't have a clue." I reply, dragging a rather heavy box down off of the stack, it fell to fast and slammed into the top of my thigh hard enough to bring to tears to my eyes and a throbbing pain in my leg. Ignoring it so Jade won't mock me I open the box and pull out a can of soda from the box.

"Give me one!" she demands. I toss it to her and grab one for myself before shoving the box away from me and shaking a few other boxes to see how heavy they were. They were all the same weight. Jade opens her soda and takes a sip before shaking a few of the stacks by her, she tugs a box down and digs through it before tossing a bag of chips at me and takes one for herself before returning the box.

"At least we won't get dehydrated or starve." I observe, opening the bag. Jade nods and pops a chip into her mouth, "so what were you actually going to do tonight?"

"Nothing, I was supposed to go home and crush children's dreams." She replies sarcastically, I glare at her and drink my soda silently, "I was actually supposed to take my little brother to see some dumb movie."

"Sorry you're stuck here. Next time try not to start a food fight." I tell her, meaning it as a joke.

"Yeah, next time I'll just punch Trina in the face." Jade snapped.

"Oh really hilarious Jade. Do you always have to use sarcasm? Can't you just give me a straight answer?" I snap, she rolls her eyes at me and slumps against the door, nibbling on a chip.

"Maybe I really do want to punch her in the face." Jade said, "And I'm not always so sarcastic. Look this isn't where either of us wants to be so I don't see why I have to be nice to each other."

"Maybe because we're almost friends?" I throw out, sitting up a little straighter, "I mean we are, aren't we?" inside butterflies take off in my stomach at the thought of her finally agreeing, of finally wearing Jade down.

"I don't know, I mean we always hang out, I don't hate you so I guess we could be friends." Jade says slowly as if tasting the words to see if they're right., "so as nice and touchy feely as this is, we have to find something to do."

"We could…talk?" I offer up, twisting my hands together nervously. Jade shrugs and I take that as her agreeing, "so what movie were you two going to go see?" I ask, unable to think of a better question.

"Ice Age, I think that's what he wanted to see anyways. My mom wanted him out of the house. Oh well, not my problem. Well except that she'll probably assume I'm out partying and getting high and more horrible stuff like that." she rolls her eyes like it's the most annoying thing ever.

"Why would she think that?" I ask.

"Because she thinks I'm that bad of a child? I go to parties, but usually not alone. Usually only with Beck before we broke up. Now if I'm not home it's because I'm here playing piano in the music room." She doesn't look at me when she says it, like it was some huge secret she never wanted to tell anyone, ever.

"Late at night?" I ask shocked, Jade spending extra time at school.

"Yeah, Sikowitz lets me in; he's usually here pretty late." Jade shrugs, "his damn room needs to be closer. If it was we might've had a chance of getting out of here."

"Yeah it would have been nice." I agree silently, "So why do you come here to play piano when you have one at your house?" I recall seeing it when Cat dragged me there one day to go to the movies with Jade.

"My moms at my house, my dads at my other house, and only Sikowitz is ever here." She shrugs and then sits forward a little bit swiping quickly at her eyes, I pretend I don't notice and pop a chip into my mouth.

The next hour I learn about Jade's love for piano as well as why she really loves script writing because she used to tell stories with her uncle who pretty much raised her and about how horrible her mother is. And I tell her about why I didn't want to come to Hollywood Arts because my parents both don't care about Trina and me. And she tells me about her brother and random things about her childhood and it's nice to just sit here and talk.

"So I never asked, what would you be doing if I hadn't gotten you stuck here?" Jade inquires. We're both sitting against the back wall in a fort of boxes we'd built when we both got tired of sitting around.

"Probably sitting at home in my room hiding from my parents." I shrug, "maybe talking to Cat or Andre."

"Why not Beck? And why hiding from your parents?" she asks, sitting forward like she actually cared.

"Beck and I haven't really talked much since him trying to kiss me and me saying no." I pick at my finger nails, peeling cracked blue paint off of them without really looking over at Jade, "and my parents well there's something's I don't really want to talk about."

"Okay, so why'd you say no? I mean I know the whole friend thing, but I'd been a gank, I mean I took your spot on the PMA's. Did you even think about kissing him for a second?" Jade turns so she's facing me, so I automatically turn to face her too.

"I didn't even consider kissing Beck. It just wouldn't be right, I mean I know I kissed him once to get back at you, but –as far as I knew then- you had no clue I was going to kiss him. So it wouldn't make sense for me to kiss him for that. And I don't like Beck like that, or any guys, really." My heart jumped into my throat when I said it.

My plan was _not _to tell Jade that. I look up at her and she's looking at me slightly amused with a small smile on her face, "thanks for telling me, Vega." She states, "Anyone else know?"

"No, nobody but my family and please don't ever tell anyone-ever." I try to give her an intimidating look but it didn't work out so I just gave up and sagged against the wall trying to not look completely pathetic.

"I would never out someone on purpose. I'd hate for that to happen to me." I watch her throat bob as she swallows nervously. I raise an eyebrow at her questioningly and she just nods once.

"I would've never guessed that in a million years." I tell her, she gives me a half smile and shifts against the wall, "okay so now we know each others secrets, now you have to stay my friend, only friends share secrets." I nudge her knee with mine. She nudges mine back playfully.

"Why do you care so much about us being friends?" she asks me, "I'm a huge bitch I don't know why anyone wants me as a friend."

"Because you just act like a bitch. I know you're not really a bitch."

She smiles at me and rolls her shoulders until her back pops, "so onto lighter less secret subjects, favorite color? Mine's red."

"Mines purple, favorite pet? Mine's hamster."

"Snake. Favorite TV show? Mine's probably the First 48 or Friends." Jade chews on her lip and then nods, as if solidifying her answer.

"Mine's Friends or The Vampire Diaries. Favorite book? Mine is probably Harry Potter."

"Mine is definitely Harry Potter but the Hunger Games comes in close second, Harry Potter was another What movie? The Scissoring." Jade grins, probably thinking about the scissors she has at home from the movie.

"Mine would have to be The Proposal, I don't know why I juts love it. Favorite candy? Mine's sour patch kids." I rub my stomach because I really want some real food right now. We'd been cleaning up since 3 and we got locked in here at 5 and we'd have to have been in here forever.

"Mine are Skittles. I can't think of anything else, I have to pee so bad." She complains, "I cant believe we got locked in here."

"Yeah, I had to pee pretty bad when I got stuck in here for detention. It was lucky I fou-." I stopped talking and stood up, shoving some boxes out of my way to find that stupid ladder, "the stupid secret exit, I'm so dumb! And I'm so sorry!"

Jade snorted but didn't yell at me as I crawled quickly up the ladder and over into the library, Jade followed behind me and eventually we made it into the library and both ran for the bathroom inside. When I came out of the stall Jade was leaning against the sink with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm really sorry I forgot about the passage." I say, washing my hands and snatching a paper towel to dry my hands, "so let's get out of here. Can you give me a ride home? It's later then I planned and I don't want to walk."

"Yeah sure thing. Come on." We both walk out of the bathroom and head out to the library. I shove the door and it doesn't budge. I push harder and it still doesn't move. Jade kicks the door hard, but it doesn't budge.

"We could at least go back into the janitor's closet to get more drinks and something to eat." Jade says, "unless there's another way out of here…" she looks at the window on the door and down at her shoes.

"You're not breaking the glass, Jade." I look at the door and shake it trying to find the stupid lock, and then I notice that there is a lock into the ceiling; I can't reach it, "pick me up."

"Excuse you?" she asks offended.

"The lock, I can't reach it, so pick me up so I can reach it." Jade rolls her eyes but wraps her arms around my waist and picks me up; I grab the lock and yank it down before she drops me down to the ground so hard I almost fell over. I caught myself on the door and it swung open and I tumbled out of the room.

Thankfully Jade grabbed my wrist and saved me from hitting the floor. She jerked me back quickly and we caught ourselves on the door frame, "okay, bad idea times a million."

I stepped away from her and we walk down the hall back to the janitor's closet, our bags are thankfully still sitting on the ground, I grab mine and she grabs hers and we walk toward the front doors.

Jade drags her feet as she walks, "It's only 10 o'clock. I don't really want to go home…do you want to go do something?" I ask, "They're having an all night run down at the mini golf course and the movie theater."

"Sounds fun." Jade says, "I'll pay for the mini golf if you pay for the movie."

"Alright." We head out to her car and she drives us over to the mini golf course so we can play a round of glow in the dark mini golf. Around hole 9 we discovered that neither of us are any good but we keep playing and then head to the movie theater.

"So am I paying for snacks too?" I ask, holding the door to the theater open for her.

"No, don't worry about that." she walks by me and passes her ticket to the ticket guy, he rips it and hands it back to her and then takes mine and we walk up to the snake counter together. Jade gets a soda, some popcorn and skittles. I get sour patch kids, an Icee and some nachos, "you wanna share popcorn and nachos?" she asks.

"Yep." We head into the theater to watch the Hunger Games, the third time for me and the fourth time for her, "where should we sit?" our eyes scan the seats and almost as the same time we spot Beck his girlfriend off to the left.

"To the right it is." Jade says and scans the seats on the far right, when we find two seats empty we slide into them all the way to the left. I set my candy in my lap and started eating my nachos. Jade casually reached over and grabbed mine, "I'm so happy they're playing this again."

"Me too, this movie is amazing." I agree reaching over and stealing some popcorn from her bag and dipping it in some cheese while the credits start to roll, the lights dim and relief seems to wash over Jade and she stops looking over at where Beck is sitting.

Throughout the whole movie Jade and I share food and whisper little things about the movie back and fourth since there isn't really anybody around us and throughout the movie we were both leaning forward during certain parts, holding our breath during others, and complaining about things they'd left out that they should have added or tweaked certain parts of.

After the movie Jade and I watch Beck leave and then we walk out, dumping our trash as we walk out, "this was fun, Vega." Jade admits, shoving the door open and holding it open for me, "we should do it again sometimes."

"Well I'm free almost every Friday of my life." I joke as we walk down toward her car.

"Well maybe we should make this a Friday night thing; we go hang out after school on Friday's. I wouldn't mind." Jade tells me as we make it up to her car, she unlocks it and we slide in and head toward my house.

**Well I really liked the prompt but I couldn't just have them locked in the closet forever thanks to the lovely Breakfast Bunch thing, I hope this is okay, anon. And I might continue this because I really like the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: _Confined Spaces_ **

**Summary: _When Tori and Jade get trapped in the janitors closet after school they learn a little bit about each other. Can they become friends, or even something more?_**

**Pairing: _Jade West/Tori Vega_**

**Request by anon: _Write about Jade and Tori trapped in a small space together. Like an elevator or something._**

**Rated: _T_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Victorious. _**

Pushing through my door I found I was alone at home, all the lights were off and there was a yellow sticky note on the fridge. I kicked the door shut and locked it before making my way into the kitchen.

I plucked the note off the fridge as I opened it and grabbed a can of soda, "out with your father for the weekend, Trina's out with friends all weekend. Might as well just write 'you're alone forever, Tori'." I crumple the note up and throw it away with a sigh.

I popped open my soda can and took a sip from it, rolling around in my head what to have for lunch. I'd just gotten back from my audition, it went horrible, and I knew I wasn't getting the part. I slumped down on my couch and opened theSlap to check my messages and posted a status about the audition.

After that I shuffled pitifully upstairs changed out of my nice pants and top, before I could get changed again my phone erupted. I walked over and looked down at the called ID, Cat.

"Hey Cat." I greet, walking quickly across my room and pulling my curtains closed, my mom always opened the stupid curtains while I wasn't home and I hated it. I kept my curtains closed because of our pervy neighbor who I'd caught watching me one day, thankfully I was only doing homework but it still freaked me out.

"Hey you wanna go to the beach? Beck, Andre and Jade are coming, too. And maybe Robbie." She said with her usually bubbly voice. It put a smile on my face, her cheeriness was contagious.

"Yeah why not." I agreed quickly.

"I'll have Jade come get you since Andre's coming to get me and Beck's stopping at the store." I agree to that, which shocks her because she sounded nervous to tell me, and then I hang up and change into my bikini, a pair of shorts, and a purple tank top. I padded downstairs and put a note up on the fridge about where I'd be, just in case.

Then I packed up a towel, some sun block, two water bottles, my fan, a change of clothes, a book and some tanning lotion. By the time I got all the stuffed packed away there was a car honking in my driveway. I grab my keys and step out the door, locking it before I get into Jade's car.

"So what happened at your audition?" she asks, backing out of the driveway.

My face instantly starts to heat up, I really didn't want to talk about it, ever again, "A lot. I screwed up big time. I messed up lines, forgot my characters name, and forgot the name of the movie. It was bad." I can't even look at her when I say it because I'm so embarrassed at how badly I messed up.

"That's not so bad. Everyone bombs an audition or two, don't feel bad." Jade told me, it shocked me to hear her being so nice, I almost forgot who I was sitting next to, "too nice?" she joked.

"No it's not that…it's just a change." I shrug, "so how'd they get you back at the beach anyways, you swore you were never going back to the beach again after being locked in the RV."

"I don't have a chance of being trapped in my car. There are like six exits, four doors, sun roof and through my trunk. I won't have that problem and besides it's so boring at my house. At least I can read in peace out here." She shrugs.

"And sweat." I tease.

The glare she gives me reminds me of normal Jade and I relax a bit against the seat while she leans forward and turns up her music. It was some song with what sounded like a ukulele playing in the background.

"What is this song?" I ask while picking up her phone to glance at the title. You and I by Ingrid Michaelson, "that's a question we never asked, what's your favorite song?" I asked her.

"I don't have a favorite. It kind of changes day to day. Right now this is my favorite song." And then she turned it up a little bit more, "what's yours?"

"Perfect by Simple Plan." I answer quickly, she looks shocked that I picked one so fast and raises her eyebrow for an explanation. I don't offer one; instead I turn her song up louder and look out the window.

"I have an umbrella in the back, can you get it out while I get our bags and find a spot?" she asks as she pulls into a spot with a tree on the left and a parking space on the right. She was dead serious about not getting locked in here. I almost laughed at her, but kept it to myself as I waited for the little red truck to pull in beside me.

On the other side of the tree barrier Andre's silver car pulled in and Cat jumped out, running for the bathroom while Jade grabbed our things and popped the trunk. I grabbed her umbrella and followed her down to the beach with Beck and Andre trailing behind us.

We got a nice spot near a shady tree and far enough away from the water that Jade was comfortable and set up two umbrella's two chairs and had Beck go rent one more just in case.

While he did that I claimed one of Andre's chairs since he was heading for a volleyball game and Jade took the other. When Cat returned she was dragging Robbie behind her. He dropped his stuff next to the third chair Beck brought back and allowed Cat to drag him down to the water after she took off her jeans and t-shirt.

Jade was still in her shorts and black tank, curled on the chair reading her book. I pulled off my shorts and tank top, laid out my towel, grabbed my book and lay down in the sun to get some sun kissed color to my pale skin. I'd been hiding inside a lot lately.

Jade brought a radio and turned it on to kill Cat's begging to go down to the water, but it didn't help she just talked louder, "I'll go with you Cat." I finally offered, standing up and tossing my book toward Jade who mouthed a 'thank you' behind her back. I shrugged and followed Cat down to the water, not exactly happy about going in either.

I made it to my waist and stood and talked with her for twenty minutes before Cat found Robbie again and I could make a quick escape back to my chair, sandy legged and sort of cold. I stretched back out on my towel to warm up and get the sand to dry up so I could dust it off.

"Enjoy that nasty water Vega?" Jade joked.

"Oh it was just lovely." I replied, thankful I'd pulled my hair up on top of my head, it was long enough that it might've gotten soaked from some of those waves if it had been down.

"They're all swimming in pee and semen so gross." She shuddered and I rolled my eyes at her now feeling more then a little grossed out and in need of a long hot shower and a lot of soap.

Around 11 everyone was back by the umbrellas, "so what are we doing about lunch?" Beck asked. Everyone looked around unsure, "there's a 7/11 not to far away someone can go get food from there for everyone."

"What do you guys want?" I offer to go since I'm the only person besides Jade who's dressed and dry and not having fun playing volleyball, soccer or swimming, "and money."

They rattle off what they want and hand over 10 dollars each, except for Jade who was getting up and putting her things back into her bag, demanding that Robbie stay and watch our things while she drove me to the 7/11. It took a while to find everything everyone wanted.

Four subs for Jade, me, Beck, and Andre and two hot dogs for Cat and Robbie. Beck already had drinks so all I had to do was get two bottles of soda because Beck didn't have Dr. Pepper. I also grabbed some chips, two slim jims and a cookie because they looked really good and then we got back into Jade's car and drove back to the beach.

Cat pounced us as soon was we got there, taking her hot dog and inhaling it before rushing to the shaved ice guy. I carried the bag of food and Robbie's hot dog while Jade carried our sodas. I gave Robbie his hot dog and glanced around. The two chairs were taken, but Jade was sitting with her legs crossed near the top of the chair, leaving a place for me to sit.

I sat beside her and tossed everyone their subs and took my soda from Jade. Cat came back over and dropped into the sand by the end of our chair and shoveled shaved ice into her mouth happily, "I'm so glad you all came, but I want to play volleyball and there's an empty net, we can play three on three." Her eyes started there little begging train with Robbie, then Andre, then Beck and then came to rest on Jade.

"No, no, no." Jade said, turning away from Cat.

"Come on Jade, volleyball can't be all bad." I nudge her leg with my knee. She turns and glares at me, but I just smile at her and nudge her knee again, "come on."

"No."

"I'll sit out." Robbie offers, so Andre, Beck, Cat and I go play volleyball. I'm not the best at volleyball, but neither is Beck so we're pretty evenly matched. Though I stumble over my feet a lot more often then he does and fall on my face, knees, just about every part of me got some bit of a burn, there was sand in my pockets, shirt, down my pants, and between my toes by the time I finally called it quits and a very pretty girl from Northridge took my place.

"Enjoy your game?" Jade asks when I sit back down. I brush the sand of my red knees and sit back against the chair, soaking up the cool of the shade.

"It was fun; have fun being a party pooper?" I ask, she gives me an 'are you kidding me' look and then turns back to the book in her hand. I finish de-sanding myself and turn my attention to the girl playing volleyball with everyone.

"She's pretty." Jade comments.

"Yes, she is." I agree, "Not as pretty as Cat is though."

"No. but she seems to have that same quirk Cat does, though hers seems to be faked." Jade says, "My stupid book ended." She tosses it aside into the pile of our belongings and then rolls her shoulders and stretches out.

"So why didn't you want to play?"

"I suck at volleyball and I don't make a habit of embarrassing myself purposely." She explains, "What are you doing tonight? I have to be out of my house for a party, do you mind if I hang at your place?"

"Yeah why not, my house is empty all weekend anyways." She nods slowly, but doesn't ask me why. Instead we both turned our eyes back to the game just as Beck dove for the ball, missed and got a mouthful of sand.

"Besides, this is much more fun then playing myself." I can't argue with her there, because it was funny to watch Beck falling on his face. We watched the game until they finished and went back into the water, except for Beck who came to join us.

"Where's Robbie?" Beck asked, peering around the small space. I'd forgotten he'd been here.

"I scared him because I started yelling at my book so he went over there." She waves in the direction of the shaved ice guy and after searching we found him talking to a girl over there, "good for Robbie." Jade laughed lightly, because the girl seemed to be enjoying the conversation, it was shocking.

"Well I'm going to leave, I'm dog sitting for my neighbor this weekend." He said, brushing sand off of himself, "take my chair home?

"Cheerleader girl?" I asked, he nodded and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jade scowling, perhaps she was thinking about how she'd irrationally flipped out about the maybe 8 year old girl Beck was dog sitting for.

"Wipe the smile off of your face, Vega, before I do it for you." She snapped after Beck walked away.

"I'm so scared!" I teased, not expecting her to do anything. But she did, she stood up and flipped my chair and sent me into the sand. Before she could back away I grabbed her arm and pulled her down, over the chair, and into the sand, "see how you like it." I muttered, pushing the chair back up and standing up to brush the sand off of my body and shaking as much from my shorts as possible.

She was grumbling about how I was such a bitch, but I was busy getting the sand off of my skin. She stood up and brushed sand off of her, walking back over to her chair and sitting down.

"I'm ready to leave, what about you?" Jade asked packing up her bag, "too much sand."

"Yeah, I'm with you. Let me go tell Andre, take my stuff to the car?" she shrugs and picks up my bag while I run down to the volleyball game, "hey! Andre! Jade and I are leaving your chairs!"

"Okay, seeya!"

"Bye Tor!" Cat yelled, smacking the volleyball hard, sending it down at some random guy's feet. I waved goodbye to her and jogged over to Jade's car after rechecking that all of my stuff was packed up. Jade pulled out of her space without a word, she dropped me off at my house and said she'd be back in an hour.

I spent my hour showering the sand off, changing into a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top; I cleaned up my living room a bit, got myself some soda and found a TV show to watch to kill the last twenty minutes before she showed up.

Thirty minutes later I was letting her in. She dumped her bags on the floor and flung herself casually onto my couch, "make yourself at home." I comment sarcastically, pushing the door shut and locking it.

"Don't mind if I do." Jade replies, smiling at me. I roll my eyes at her and drop down on the couch beside her; briefly remembering when she'd hip shoved me from the couch when we were watching the taping of the Wood, before she attacked me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." she glared at me and I just sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, she pinched my arm between her talon like nails and held tight.

"Ow! Fine!" she releases my skin and I rub it with a pout on my face, "I just remembered the last time I sat down beside you on this couch you shoved me off with your hip."

Jade rolled her eyes at me, and then just as I expected, nudged me off the couch with her hip. I was ready this time and dragged myself onto the other couch before I could hit the ground; I stuck my tongue out at her gleefully.

"So, why are you all alone?" Jade asks.

"My parents are always out of town for some reason or another and my sister is with her friends, apparently. Knowing her she's stalking some celebrity. I don't really care though. I like being here alone, I can walk around without their judging stares."

"Why are they staring at you judgingly?" Jade asks, her eyebrows pulling together over her nose.

"Lesbian." I reply trying to make it sound like I don't actually feel hurt by their judging of my life choices, "but whatever, I mean half the time I'm home I have homework and scripts and music to work on so it doesn't really give me much time to be down here, and the other half of the time at least one of you guys is here, so they can't be glaring at me judgingly."

"You're parents suck. They should become friends with mine." Jade says, "got any good movies?"

"Good to me, or good to you?" I joke, she smiles at me and I point to the overflowing with movies below our TV. Jade gets up and digs through them, gasping when she finds one, "What?"

"Secret. Do not judge me." I raise an eyebrow at her in confusion but shrug anyways while she goes to the DVD player and puts in a DVD that I can't see. She sits down next to me as the boy drops his line into the water for the DreamWorks logo, "Guilty pleasure movie."

The opening scene's for She's The Man flash across my screen and I smirk at her, getting off the couch and shutting off the lights as I go into the kitchen and grab a bag of chips, sitting down beside her again and opening it.

"I really hate the coach, I wanted to punch him in the face."

"I really wanted to punch her in the face." I said, nodding at Monique pulling up outside the house.

"I take it back; I want to punch _her _in the face." Jade and I said together, Jade smirked at me, "my mother was like that. Always wanted me to be all girly and less morbid."

"That dress is horrifying." I comment, Jade laughs and takes a chip from the bag, popping in into her mouth with a loud crunch. We finish the entire bag before the movie is over and then put in another movie, some horror movie my dad bought that I know nothing about.

I spent the whole time working on a song I'd been writing for a few days after Andre spent a week and a half trying to convince my I was able to write songs. And I supposed this one didn't suck, but it was just not perfect yet, and it didn't come to me as easy as it came to him, which was simply not fair.

"Vega." I blinked my eyes a few times trying to get the room to come into focus, "I'm not carrying you up to your room."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning, you passed out and horror movies apparently do not have enough screaming to wake you up." She laughed, backing away from me so I could stand up. My notebook tumbled off my chest and onto the ground with my pen. Jade and I bent to reach them at the same time and her head smacked into the back of mine.

"Watch it, block head." She hissed, taking a few more steps backwards, pressing her palm to her forehead.

"Sorry, I have a cement head, or at least that's what my mom always said." I mumble, it had hardly hurt me. I picked up my book and the pen and made my way toward the stairs, checking the lock on the door as I went, "you can sleep down here if you want, but I have a bed upstairs that you can share with me." I call back down when she doesn't follow me up.

She glares at me from where she's standing, grabs her bags and then comes up the stairs, dumping her things on my floor, changing and crawling into the other half of my bed after shutting the light off. I fell back asleep easily, dreams not coming tonight.

**I totally meant to update this story forever ago, and I could've sworn I had, but I guess I just forgot. So sorry, hope you like it! Also I didn't get a chance to reread this chapter, so if you find any mistakes please let me know!**


End file.
